1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to container draining devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A household problem for the consumer is removing thick, concentrated liquids from the bottom of containers which have been standing upright for several hours or many days. Many liquid concentrates need to remain at an undiluted state for proper measure or use, e.g. undiluted automatic dish washing detergent, sauce-like food items such as ketchup and salad dressings as well as personal care items such as shampoos, hair conditioners and body lotions. Such liquids drain very slowly to the end opening often causing the consumer to discard a useful amount of liquid.
Due to their configuration, most containers do not easily stand alone on the cap-end in an inverted position allowing drainage; standing alone, inverted containers usually topple over. Attempting to support inverted containers against other containers, a counter top wall or other `structure`, usually proves unsatisfactory. The inverted container either slips down onto its side or leans at an angle which does not provide for maximum drainage to the cap-end of the container.
U.S Pat. Nos. 3,615,150 issued to Indrunas and 3,230,986 issued to Worley, disclose ketchup draining devices. These devices are specifically directed to draining one ketchup bottle into another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,048 issued to White, discloses a bottle draining rake that has a pair of supporting arms to hold bottles and a base with `sockets` to hold a container which is filled via a funnel. The configuration of the supporting arms of this design is directed towards holding containers of conventional bottle-shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,933 issued to Howson discloses a bottle draining device which provides bottles to be supported above another container which serves to collect the contents via a funnel. Both devices' use is limited to bottles of a particular size and configuration.
A device with a plurality of openings in which various sized containers can be supported while draining is not found in the prior art.